Sol, My Story
by Summer Solace
Summary: She was a shy one, indeed. After the disaster, she found one other person who cares for her. Love was the latter. Her name was Tina. And she came from the planet that revolved around the star, Sol.
1. Prolugue: How it all Began

1Prolugue: How it began

Our story begins with Tina Gris, an 18 year old girl. She has brown hair, long, and is very kind, yet somewhat shy. Tina speaks mostly to only her friends, such as Dave, her closest friend. Dave was 20 years of age, had dirty blonde hair, medium length. Tina always told Dave what was on her mind. She and he were the closest of friends...

Until Incubation had begun.

Dave's POV:

When the infection broke out, no one was ready. Tina was at my home when we heard the story on the news. A virus had broken out into a horrid pandemic. The virus attacked the brain, much like Alzheimer's would. But, Alzheimer's takes away basic functions of the brain, it does not replace motor skills like the new disease did. This new disease was known as "Cintatron". The Cintatron antigen would go straight to the brain and interrupt basic motor skills and functions such as speech and walking. Cintatron works on a few functions at a time, until finally the person in question no longer remembers whom he or she might be. The Cintatron disease replaced the functions it stole, however. Those functions were made primitive. Hungry? Those who were not infected would simply fix some food or order out. Anyone who had Cintatron and was dehumanized by the disease would go out and kill someone. Not some_thing, someone._ These walking corpses had no vital signs, and each of the infected individuals hunted by biting and scratching. In a sense, the main goal was to spread the virus. These people are what you, the listener, might just call "a zombie". You are correct to say that. One of these people takes several bullets to take down, but just one to the skull to take he or she down quickly. It only takes about an hour for the disease to begin it's strike. The brain has such a vast number of cells, however, that the disease runs it's course over 5 hours. So, if one was infected, he or she had two options:

1- Kill yourself. The disease runs through the blood to the brain. But, when all life functions cease, blood no longer flows. How can the disease reach it's target when there is no transport? That's the only "cure".

2- Sit down, with your back against something. It will take longer for the disease to reach the brain. By "longer", I mean about an hour more. If you have a gun, just start shooting zombies up like you would be told in the military. Eventually, you'll be taken too, but at least you'd have made an impression. Zombies will not attack you if you are already infected.

It hurts when one is infected.

Headaches, black out spells, seizures, you name it, it's happened. If the listener is wondering how I know all that happens to the infected, know that I am not a doctor.

I am infected. Or, by the time you listen to this recording, I am probably one of them, if not dead.

Mist fills my eyes, and I look at the time.

00:28, about five hours into the infection.

--

End of Prolugue


	2. Moving

1Chapter 1

Moving

"The pandemic of the disease now known as "Cintatron" is starting to overcome the authorities."

Dave shut off the TV.

"What do you make of that?" asked Tina. Dave's face was grim, his piercing green eyes flooded with worry. He stood up and took a key from his pocket.

"I'm getting my guns. I don't like this" was all Tina heard in response from Dave. He returned, looking out his window in fear, but sighing in relief. No zombies... yet. He picked up his phone and walked out of the room.

Tina was sitting on the couch in fear. She heard muffled yelling from behind the door Dave had entered through. Finally, Dave reappeared, placing the phone on the receiver. He tossed Tina a pistol and held a rifle in his hands.

"What are you doing, Dave?" asked Tina as Dave began to pack a backpack full of clothes and other essentials.

"I'm getting us out of here. I know someone who is way high up in the government. He was working on a portal. He instructed me on how to use the portal, so I want to take us to the building and move us both to Russia or somewhere else."

Tina looked at Dave in surprise.

"Where exactly is this 'portal'?" she asked, with a trace of doubt in her voice.

"7 miles from here. Not far at all. Shouldn't be trouble with my car..."

Dave trailed off when he heard an engine starting. He looked out the window and saw his car backing out of the driveway. Someone had hotwired his car. He cursed, and ran outside, firing bullets at the car. Unfortunately, the thief got away. Dave sighed deeply, and Tina left the house to join him. He reloaded his rifle.

"I guess we have to walk," he said, while putting the backpack on and heading south on the road. Tina followed, still completely shaken up and quite confused. She followed Dave down the street.

After a few feet, the guy and girl stopped. Dave pointed to an ATM.

"Get your life savings! Quick!"

Tina did what she was told, and withdrew about $32,000 in her life savings. Tina hid a little of the money in her bra, more in her pockets, and the rest inside of her shoes.

Dave made a left on a street and saw a vast number of zombies. There were no side streets to cut through, and Dave needed to get through the horde to get to the portal. He sighed, and looked about. The buildings were very close together. He turned to Tina.

"Follow me," he whispered, not alerting the horde. He entered a large building on his right and held his rifle up.

"Is there anyone here?" he called into the vast unknown. A zombie made itself noticed, running to it's would be dinner. But, Dave was too fast. He shot his rifle, landing the bullet in the neck of the zombie. It still stood, and began to approach Dave, much slower. He frantically reloaded (his rifle required a reload after each shot), but the zombie was approaching still. A deafening blast resonated throughout the otherwise empty house, and the zombie collapsed in a heap. Dave turned his head in surprise to see Tina blowing the smoke from the muzzle of the pistol. She giggled.

"I don't like to do this, but I didn't want you to get hurt," she explained, fear in her voice masked with a jocular attitude. Dave faked a smile.

"Can you jump far?" asked Dave.

"I uhh, I guess. Why?" she asked.

"We have to leap from the tops of buildings to avoid the horde of zombies."

Tina nodded, in fear. Combing the house, Dave found the staircase and lead Tina up. At the top of the stairs, a ladder connected to the roof. Dave and Tina climbed up, and Dave shot a single zombie up on the roof. He backed off a few feet, and ran full speed, leaping and making it across the gap between the two buildings. He turned and beckoned for Tina. She leaped across, but screamed as she nearly fell. But, Dave was ready. He grabbed her arm before she fell to her death and pulled her safely to the roof. She caught her breath, and both Dave and Tina continued the process, leaping building to building, intent on reaching the portal. Finally, Dave pointed to a building.

"That's it!" he yelled. He climbed down a ladder on the side of the building and invited for Tina to do the same. She followed him downstairs and began to walk to the building Dave pointed out. But, Dave and Tina grew careless. Without paying attention, both had entered the building. A horde of zombies inside the room nearly grabbed ahold of Tina, but she fired wildly and ran to a staircase on the left. Dave followed, firing his single round into a running zombie dog, and starting to reload.  
"Where is this portal?" asked Tina. Dave pointed upstairs, and both ran, with Dave leading. He opened a door and fired his rifle bullet into a zombie's head. The door lead to the portal room.

Dave noted that the zombie he had just killed was the friend whom informed him of the portal's existance.

Tina could hear the horde of zombies closing in, climbing the staircase.

"Tina, give me the pistol," said Dave. Tina complied, handing her friend the weapon. He approached a computer next to the complicated looking portal, and typed information and various formulas. The portal itself seemed to come to life, spurting a few sparks, then creating an interdimensional flux of purple color. Dave turned Tina to face him.

"Listen. I lied to you. This portal can only take one person at a time. It needs a cool down period of 4 days. Wherever it takes you, you'll be safe-"

Tina shushed Dave.

"You have to come with me! If not, then I won't go!" she said.

"Tina-"

"Please, Dave! YOU go! I don't want to be the one!"

Dave stared into Tina's eyes, and closed his in shame. Zombies had begun to enter into the room.

"You... you jerk!" yelled Tina, more fearful than angry.

"Sorry..." was all he said. Without warning, he shoved Tina backwards into the portal. After he did that, he shot the computer with his rifle, and the portal died off. But, Tina was safe, and he knew that. With nothing else to do, he threw his rifle into the horde, backed up to the portal, and sat with his back propped up against the wall.

With his last moments of health, Dave fired his pistol's bullets into the horde. He was not able to stop the horde, and soon found himself being bitten. Half dead, with his ribcage exposed through one wound, Dave took a voice recorder out of his pocket, and began to explain what would happen.

--

Tina's POV:

It hurt so bad to see him get attacked... I know he destroyed the portal's computer, but looking back through the wormhole I was in, I was able to see him still... and it hurt. I am.... shy. I don't like opening up to just anybody. I slowley turned away from my view of Dave's.... attack. When I turned away, my sadness all melted away immediately. I saw such a beautiful world on the other side of the wormhole. The beauty of the world was the nature. The sky seemed so crisp, so clear, and the trees were numerous along with other vegetation. The other land seemed so healthy, and I smiled with glee.

It became appearant that I was closing in on the beautiful world.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Not Russia

1Chapter 2

Not Russia

Tina's POV:

I opened my eyes again, fear and sadness masked by the beauty of nature. The air was warm here. I was in a forest, or near one, at least. The air was warm, as I've said. It was surely not Russia. I turned around and saw the wormhole vanish. My view of Dave had long since vanished...

...Dave.

Normal POV:

Remembering his name was enough to open up the wound Tina's heart had just received. She fell to her knees and fought the tears filling her eyes. Looking up into the crystal clear sky, she saw the moon, faded but visible in the light of day. The moon was larger here, and it seemed to have a cleaner surface; the moon usually had a lot of craters, right? Why is it so cleared up? Tina rubbed her eyes to rid herself of the tears, but without avail. As if the moon was pulling the sadness loose, Tina sobbed for her friend.

Finally, her tear ducts exhausted and she calmed herself down a bit. The most important thing to do at that time was to find civilization. Tina stood up again and turned to face away from the forest.

A sheer drop greeted Tina. Gulping, she turned back to the forest, and started to walk.

It turned out that the whole "beautiful land" she thought she had seen was very small. In a matter of 40 minutes, Tina found her way to another sheer drop. This time, she worked up the courage to peek over the edge.

Her heart skipped a beat. What she saw was not a cliff, not a ravine, not a valley, but a drop. She saw the tops of clouds at least 500 feet below her. And Tina had a horrid fear of heights, too. She gulped and backed off from the edge slowley, finally rising to her feet again. She turned away and tried walking back into a different part of the forest. This time, she was walking for another 10 minutes until she saw what she made out as a large, almost temple like object cutting into the darkening sky. Stairways lined all four sides of this "temple". She looked up, and decided to climb. Despite her fear of heights, she knew the view from the top would be very pretty-- as long as she didn't look down. Mere minutes after she began, Tina found her way to the top of the temple...

Tina's POV:

I climbed up the exhausting staircase. I didn't mind it, because it helped me get my mind off of the seemingly unreal events that had occured at home. But, when I reached the top of the staircase, all my sadness melted away. I saw the most beautiful jewel at the top of the temple. But, it was on a pedestal. I couldn't take it. Besides, it was huge! I approached the pretty jewel and gently placed my hand on it.

"You're so pretty," I said, gently rubbing the jewel. I could swear it began to glow when I touched it. But, it was probably just sunlight. I took my hand back from the jewel, not wanting to leave some type of smudge. I didn't want to seem rude to whoever might own the jewel. So, I backed away and sat on the edge of the temple, with my feet dangling over the side. It was such a beautiful view. I could see out to the horizon, where the sun had begun to set. The sky around the sun was burned a beautiful orange and red.

"Um, who are you?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned my head cautiously.

I could not believe my eyes. This red creature stood in front of me. It had long red dreadlocks and white gloves on it's hands. It had no fingers, just two sharp "teeth" on it's fists. This creature eyed me suspiciously.

"Who are you?" it asked. I was surprised that this animal could talk. I could see that this thing was territorial, so I decided to answer whatever it asked me.

"I-I'm Tina," I said, still afraid to open up. The creature nodded.

"Okay, now why are you here, Tina?" it asked. I saw it's hands balled into fists.

"I... I just thought the view would be pretty from up here," I answered, not wanting to go into what had happened to Dave... Dave...

I missed him so much.

"W-what's your n-name?" I asked, tripping over my words a few times. The red creature's fists relaxed now.

"I'm Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna," it said, still wary of my presence. I gulped.

"W-why are you h-here, Mr. Knuckles?" I asked, trying not to seem rude. Mr. Knuckles gave me a smile.

"I'm what's known as the guardian of the Master Emerald."

He pointed to the pretty jewel from before. I guess it was an emerald, then. I looked back at the emerald and then at Knuckles again.

"I noticed that b-before... It's very pretty..." I said.

"Don't get any ideas of stealing it, now." said Knuckles.

"Steal it? I could never lift such a big emerald, and I wouldn't steal from someone else..." I said, trying hard not to stutter in that sentence. I sat back down again, swinging my feet over the side of the temple once more. Knuckles sat down next to me and did the same thing.

"Where are you from, Tina? I've never seen a human on Angel Island before."

"Angel Island?" I echoed, looking at Knuckles. He nodded.

"What a nice name," I said, looking out again at the setting sun.

"Where are you from, Tina?" Knuckles asked me again, and I blushed. I forgot his earlier question.

"I-I'm from Utah," I responded. I glanced at Knuckles and he was staring blankly at me. I remembered I wasn't in America. Dave sent me to where he thought would be Russia. Perhaps Knuckles never heard of Utah?

"Utah is a state in America," I explained. Knuckles still stared blankly. He blinked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Very calmly, I want you to tell me the name of this planet," he said. What a silly thing to ask, but I complied.

"Earth, of course!"

Knuckles looked down, then back at me.

"The name of this planet is Mobius."

My heart stopped. I did everything I could to silence and trap a scream inside of me. All that came out of my mouth was a wimper. Knuckles, very gently, patted my shoulder.

"Tell me what happened to you. How are you here?"

I was frightened. I didn't want to talk about Dave. It was too soon. But, I had to explain something to Knuckles! So, I explained the disease Cintatron and how I came to be here...

...but I skipped Dave.

"Alright, I understand. Are you okay? Listen, I have an idea. My friends are coming by tomorrow, so you can go with them both. I'm sure you'll really like them. Unless... do you have someplace to go?"

I shook my head.

"You'll have to stay here for the night. Okay?"

I glanced at Knuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"This temple.... this is my home. I don't have any beds. The ground is a bed. Sorry, but it's all I have."  
I smiled what I hoped was warmly.

"That's alright. I do better with the ground, anyway. Thank you very much, Mr. Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled.

"Call me Knuckles."

End of Chapter


	4. Sonic the Porcupine

1Chapter 3

Sonic the Porcupine

Normal POV:

That night, Tina lay staring up at the sky. Knuckles, she believed, was on the other side of the temple. Looking back at the sky, Tina began to realize she had never seen so many stars in the sky before. Back home in Utah, she lived near a city. Light pollution was unbearable, and she could only see some of the brightest things in the sky, when she was lucky. She found the stars fascinating. So many constellations in the sky. She was surprised and interested that she could see the same constellations she once saw from Earth. Perhaps she was not _that _far away.

But, she knew she could not return. Why did Dave send her to another planet? Didn't he say he'd send her to Russia? She sniffled. It should have been Dave that was sent to live here, not her! But, what would have happened? Would she have died? At any time, she almost expected someone to shoot out of the forest and yell "You just got punk'd". She'd freak out in anger, then everything would be fine.

But, that person never came, and the message was never delivered. Tina held her arm up and pinched her skin.

She felt the pinch. Without much else, she had to accept the whole ordeal as reality. Tina heard a soft snoring. Knuckles must have fallen asleep. And he called himself a guardian? Hah! Pathedic! Tina helped herself to stand up, and she approached the sleeping Knuckles. But, she couldn't wake him up. He was housing her, and she was about to wake him up for sherking his supposed "guardian duties"? Where does she get off? Instead, she turned around and approached the jewel, gingerly placing her hand on it.

"Mr. Knuckles isn't awake, so I guess I'll watch you for now," she whispered so as not to alert Knuckles. Staring out into the forest, she kept herself awake for the rest of the night. Nothing approached from any side. It was the crack of dawn when Knuckles jolted and awoke. He looked up at the emerald, then searched for Tina on the other side of the temple.

"Looking for me?"

Knuckles jumped and turned in surprise. Tina was smiling politely from in front of the jewel.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" asked Knuckles, rubbing a little sand from his eye.

"I never fell asleep. I figured you were tired, and you _did _fall asleep, so I just decided to watch your emerald for you."

Knuckles groaned.  
"You didn't have to do that. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too tired," Tina simply said.

"It's my job to watch the Master Emerald."

Tina looked out to the red morning sky. She heard faint buzzing in the distance, and the sound was getting louder.

It was an airplane.

Tina's POV:

I knew it was an airplane. Two animals made themselves visible. One was a fox, I could tell. But, the other was blue. I couldn't really tell what it was. I thought it was a porcupine. It was really spiky, that animal. It had red shoes with white stripes. I never understood why these animals wore shoes on their feet. I only thought humans to do that. I guess I have a lot to learn. The two animals glanced at me, and then looked back at Knuckles. The blue porcupine smiled.

"What's up, Knux?"

Um, 'Knux'? Please, please tell me I didn't hear that.

"Sonic. Tails."

"Uhh, what's a human doing on Angel Island?"

Knuckles looked at me.

"This is Tina Gris. She's had a little... conflict arise from where she is from. She appeared here. Tina, this is..."

Knuckles was cut off by the porcupine.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Hedgehog? Whooooooooooops.... The animals didn't notice my little nervous chuckle.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails!"

"It's um.... Nice to, uh.... meet you," I said, stumbling over my words. Nobody cared.

"Tina, Tails and Sonic are taking you to see more of Mobius, okay? You'll stay wherever they decide to dump you," said a joking Knuckles. I tilted my head in confusion.

"But, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm the guardian, remember? I have to stay here and watch the Master Emerald."

I wanted to frown, but kept a poker face. I didn't want to seem anything other than nice here. I'm terrified of embarrassing myself. I try hard not to embarrass myself, but I usually end up embarrassing myself anyway. Knuckles didn't seem to notice my forlorn face. I faked a smile.

"Okay. Thank you again for watching me, Knuckles. Thank you so much."

I hugged the echidna, and followed Miles and the hedgehog-porcupine to an airplane. I know I had a fear of heights, but these people just make that fear melt. It was like I wasn't afraid of anything... but I knew that was far from the truth. I have a lot of phobias. I'm even afraid of coal mines and coal dust. I think that's because someone I once knew succumbed to pneumonoultramicroscopicsilcovolcanoconiosis. Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilcovolcanoconiosis is actually a fancy word for "black lung"... that coal miner's disease. I know I seem paranoid, but you try going through what I had to go through...

We all got into the plane. The plane was named "Tornado-1". It was a very nice plane. I was quiet during the ride back. I only wanted to speak when spoken to. Sure enough...

"So, uh, Tina? What kind of 'conflict' happened to you in your world?" asked Miles. Dave...

"There was a pandemic of a disease called Cintatron," I responded, not stumbling over serious words. Miles gasped, but Sonic was unresponsive.

"What's a pandemic?" asked Sonic.

"A widespread disease," was all I said back.

"What did this 'Cintatron' disease do to people?" asked Miles.

"The disease attacks the brain and kills. It wasn't airborne. To catch the disease you had to come into contact with a carrier. The people the disease infected became primitive shells of human beings. These 'shells' had only one thing to do: spread the disease..."

I began to tear, and stopped speaking.

"I'm sorry, I can't keep talking about it..." I said, voice cracking. Sonic turned around in his seat and patted my shoulder.

"That's okay. Maybe we'll talk a little later. Hey... it's alright. What's up?"

The tears began to flow fully from my face. The plane had stopped for landing, and for a while I thought we stopped because I was crying. Miles hopped out of the plane and instructed Sonic to unbuckle my belt. He... well, that's what he did... I couldn't undo the belt myself. Airplane belts frusturate me. I can put them on the right way, but when it comes to undoing the belt, I'm incapable. Sonic unbuckled me, and did something I never expected him- or anyone to do: pick me up. He pulled me out of the seat and jumped out of the plane. I had stopped crying, my tears replaced by dried salt. Sonic placed me on my feet again, and I turned to face the two animals.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prower. I didn't mean for us to stop," I said, apologizing. Miles shook his head.

"No, Tina! It's not your fault! We land here, anyway! This is my house. And call me Tails."

I nodded my head once, trying to stop myself from crying again. I looked back at the Sonic the porcu....hedgehog! I mean, Hedgehog! Sonic's green eyes... they reminded me of Dave. Dave had green eyes... My heart began to race.

Was I having a palpitation?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Sonic.

"Why don't we all get something to eat? I'm starved!"

Sonic put a hand to his stomach. I smiled, tears dried on my face.

"Tina, are you hungry?" asked Tails.

I looked down and felt my stomach for any sign of protest. I hadn't eaten since before I went with Dave to the portal. I was starving, too! Looking back at Tails, I nodded.

"I haven't had a bite since before I left home."

Tails smiled.

"Let's all go inside and get something to eat. I'm hungry, too."

We all entered the house, and sat down to eat. Tails had prepared a couple of hot dogs. I didn't really understand why we all ate hot dogs in the morning, but I was a guest here, so I was in no place to complain. Sonic wolfed down 3 hotdogs with chili on them. Chili dogs. They're alright, but I get nauseated when it comes to chili. Besides, I don't exactly have a appetite. We all ate, and I listened to Sonic and Tails telling me all about this guy named "Doctor Eggman". He was a wicked, overweight man with a red coat and big scruffy brown moustache. The first person I thought of when I heard "scruffy moustache" was Mario. But, this guy sounded awful. Sonic even told me something unbelievable:

He transforms at night.

(I know that at the end of _Sonic Unleashed, _Sonic loses his ability to transform, but I think it would go well with this story, so I'm kinda messing with the facts.)

I didn't believe him at first, but he had explained how he looked with such detail that I had no choice but to believe him. After we ate, we all sat in a small living room in Tails' house. This time, I had managed to tell Sonic and Tails all about Cintatron, and about... Dave. It still hurt, and I cried again when I had to tell my new friends about Dave's death. When I finished speaking about Dave, Sonic stood up from his seat, and sat down next to me. He put his hand on mine, and told me "It's gonna be okay." When his hand touched mine, my heart burned inside my chest, and started grinding and racing again. I sniffled and smiled at Sonic.

"Tina, do you want to stay with me?" asked Sonic. My heart skipped a beat. I had completely forgotten! How and where was I supposed to stay? In a daze, I just nodded. Sure, why not? You're a great friend, and I'm a desperate girl... what options did I have? I couldn't stay at Tails' house because all he had was one bedroom. Sonic looked at me again.

"Tina, it's only fair to warn you: I don't exactly have a specific house to live in. I live in little camps."

Sonic pulled a blanket out of his hair, um, quills. A blanket? And... a _pillow_? Does he have jewlery in there, too? Sonic blushed.

"Well, uhh.... Tails?"

Tails turned to face Sonic.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have another pillow and maybe a blanket?"

"I've got another pillow, but no blanket. Sorry, Sonic."

Sonic nodded, and I finally understood why he was blushing. If we had two pillows, but one blanket, that would mean...

My heart began to race again, and I was sure that Sonic could actually hear it.

I'd have to... share my sleeping space with Sonic?

End of Chapter


	5. Stargazing

1Chapter 4

Stargazing

After we left, Sonic picked me up and ran. I wasn't scared, wasn't nervous, but I was _terrified!!!_ I'd never gone that fast before, and... it just scared me. Sonic had us running up a cliff face. _UP a cliff face!_ We got to the top, and he finally stopped. I was carrying the pillows for us both. I placed both pillows next to each other, and I looked at the sunset. Sonic began to glow a dim dark shade of purple, and a brighter light flashed. When the light receded, Sonic looked very scary! He still had his blue hair, his quills had white tips and he was furrier. Fangs sprouted in his mouth, and his ears were pointed a bit more and distinquished. His arms became very big with muscle, and his gloves had torn off his hands. I saw claws on his fingers. His shoes transformed, too. Spikes erupted from his shoes. A lot of other things happened, and Sonic looked terrifying! But, he seemed to be the same. We both lay under the stars, just watching. Stars always fascinated me. Such tiny specks of light that hold opprotunity for life to spring forward. Appearantly there was more life in the universe. I only wondered where I was. Which star did this planet orbit? I was interrupted from thought by Sonic.

"Do you see those stars?"

Sonic was pointing to a few... No... way...

"Those stars are what we call the ladle around here. They form a shape to look like a bowl or ladle."

I gasped.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"In my world, I see those very same stars! We call that group the Big Dipper!"

I was certain that's what I was seeing! Positive! I could see the double star in the handle of the big dipper. That would mean Earth would not be far. How amazing would it be to see the Sun from another star system? Would I feel homesick? No, I shouldn't. I think I have a new home now, if anyone would have me. Looking around, I spotted _another _familiar constellation! I pointed.

"Sonic!" I said, still pointing at the constellation. Sonic looked at me, and then where I was pointing.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what was so special about that particular group of stars.

"In my world, that's a constellation. It's called Orion the Hunter! Earth must not be far from here, then!"

Sonic was silent, and I knew why. After my gruesome story, I don't think he'd want to think about the extreme that once supported human life.

Me and Sonic stared at the stars a little while longer, and both of us fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I felt such a soft pillow underneath my head. I guess Tails had a good... I let out a soft gasp. What I had my head on wasn't a pillow.

It was Sonic's chest. I felt a soft chuckle.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

It was Sonic's voice. His voice sounds a little scarier to me. I blushed madly, taking my head off Sonic's chest and apologizing profusedly. But, in the dim starry night, I saw Sonic smiling, fangs showing.

"It's fine."

I don't know if he could tell, but I was blushing like mad under the cover of darkness. He lay back again and closed his eyes, and I could hear his soft breathing. I lay back again, too. I would move, but if I got out from under the blanket, I might catch a cold or some bugs or something might climb on me, and I hate bugs...

Okay, I don't hate caterpillars. They're kind of cute.

Besides, if I took the blanket, it'd be rude and insensitive. I had to hope that I could sleep through the night and not end up with my head on Sonic's chest again. If that happened again, I'd probably throw myself from the cliff...

.....

Maybe not.

I couldn't get to sleep at first, but my heart was racing, and my palms were sweating. Doesn't that usually mean...

...

...

No.  
No.....

No! Not possible!

Did I....

No way! I mean, Sonic is nice, caring, and cute... whoops!

I couldn't believe it...

I had a crush on... Sonic?

--

I had no dream last night. It was just one of those days, umm, nights where I didn't have a thing go on in my head. I woke up the next morning, and I was sleeping with my head on the pillow this time. When I turned to my side, Sonic was not there. I sat up and saw him sitting with his feet dangling over the cliff face, just watching the sun rise. I smiled, but didn't want to say a word about... about what I feel like about Sonic. I stood up and tried to approach, but I heard bushes rustling behind me. Two metallic arms shot out of the bush and grabbed me, one arm over my mouth, and another jerking me in the opposite direction. This whole episode didn't make a sound, either. The last thing I saw of Sonic was his head slowly turning to check on me...

--

Narrator's POV:  
And Sonic gasped when he saw nobody lay where TIna had been moments ago. He pulled himself from the cliff edge and began frantically looking around.  
"Tina! Tina! Tina! Where are you?"

She never responded. Sonic looked up and saw a large red airship flying away toward the horizon. His eyes widened with a thrill of terror that it would be the latter.

Tina was nowhere to be found...

Eggman was on the move...

Everything was silent...

Tina was definitely in Eggman's clutches.

End of Chapter


	6. Kidnaped

1Chapter 5

Kidnapped

Tina was dragged to a lair inside the laboratory. Her eyes were shut in fear, and finally she felt herself come to a stop. She got the courage up to open one eye, and saw an obese man in a red lab coat with a large moustache on his face, and sunglasses. He inspected the girl, and began to smirk.

"Wh-wh-wh-who are you?" asked Tina, clearly and visibly shaken. The man hooted with laughter.

"My name is Doctor Eggman. And you... you are what I call 'Bait'."

"Please... please let me go!" said Tina, tears leaking out of her eyes.

But, the man only laughed some more.

"Sorry, but no can do. You will be taken to a prison cell, and as long as you do nothing to irritate me, you will not be harmed."

The same robot that took Tina away in the first place came back and dragged the girl down three corridors and to a cell. The robot threw the girl into the cell, and she hit the metallic floor with a thud.

--

Tina's POV:

I hit the ground and a bolt of pain shot through the arm I had landed on. I stood up and looked around. First of all, I needed to use the bathroom, and all I spotted was a metal toilet in the back right corner of the room. Opposite of the toilet's corner, a single person bed was set up, filthy. I had a very small prison cell, with a single barred window. I was frightened, but tried to look out the window. I saw the blue sky, and clouds. Standing on my toes, I looked down and saw a sheer drop out the window. I gulped, and backed away from the window. I heard a 'woosh', and turned around, only to see another robot come into my room with a new bedsheet. It was the ugliest, darkest shade of green. I turned to see the robot leaving.

"The itchy kind? Just the way I like it," I said, sarcastically. Then, I put a hand over my mouth. Sarcastic? That's just not like me. I can be sarcastic, but I don't do that in public! But... I know someone who might.

Or rather, I _knew _someone who might.

I wonder if the situation was cleared up at home? Or, should I say, my old home? I turned back to my bed and picked up the blanket. I heard something clink to the ground. When I picked it up, I realized it was a tooth. A human tooth.

"Yeck!" I yelled as I threw the tooth into the toilet and flushed. A robot had returned again and opened my cell door, grabbing my arm and dragging me out.  
"The doctor requests your presence," was all the robot said, in a monotone. Oh, if I'd only had a magnet right then...

Magnets can disrupt computers, right? I figured that if I had a magnet, I could do something... But, it was just me here, and no blue porcupine (smiles) to help me now. Finally, the robot's grip on my arm loosened, and I was allowed free of it's grasp. Turning away from the robot, I saw the man called Eggman... That same guy that Sonic and Tails had spoken to me about. I said nothing, waiting for what he wanted to say. He wasn't even facing my direction.

"How do you like your new living arrangements?" he asked, still turned away as if he were a bad guy from James Bond.

"Small, dank, and cramped. The health inspector would be riveted," I said, Dave showing in my attitude.

Eggman chuckled.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Tina Gris," I said, hoping he'd say 'Whoops! Wrong person!" and let me go. He didn't. All he did was laugh again.

"Well, Tina. It's clear to me you are friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?"

I decided I wouldn't cooperate anymore. If what Sonic said was true, then this guy was going to use me to his advantage. I put on a look of confusion.

"Sonic the Hedgehogs? I've never heard of that... is that a band name or something?"

Eggman snickered again, and I was growing tired of his laughter. He turned to face me.

"You're a bad liar. You know Sonic, don't you? I wish to destroy him so I may become-"

"Thane of Glamis, Thane of Cawdor, and King hereafter," I responded. I knew that this was another world, and if I could buy time, I might get a chance to escape, or Sonic might find me. So, using quotes from 'Macbeth' became my weapon of delay.  
It worked, because Eggman looked at me in confusion.

"Glamis? Cawdor?"

It's strange. Any other time, I wouldn't be able to remember a single line from 'Macbeth', but when I was held captive, I'd remember the entire play of 'Much Ado About Nothing', and I've never even _read _that play! Eggman stared me on, wondering if I myself had 'eaten on the insane root'. He snapped out of his trance and decided to speak again.

"I will become the ruler of this world. Now, how do you know Sonic? You were camped with him..."  
He snapped.

"You both... he made you... pregnant?"

When Eggman said that, something became clear to me: He's obviously never actually spoken to a girl before. I threw my hand across his face for saying such an absurd remark. I never... I'm... Well, I never... you know. I never... did that. He looked at me, red mark on his cheek. I expected to be whipped 50 times or something for what I did, but suprisingly, he wasn't mad at me. He rubbed his red cheek, and nodded knowingly.

"I guess I deserved that..."

Hey, he's not _as _bad as Sonic made him out to be!

"...and _you _deserve this!"

After he said that, he threw a powerful smack against _my _face, and I stumbled backwards, my cheek stinging with agony. I didn't hit him _that _hard! My eyes found there way to stare back at him again, terrified. My jokes about 'Macbeth' were over, and I could only stare at him in fear.

"You had me at about '1'. You don't want me to go to '10' '1-5' will get you a powerful physical attack, '6-9' gets you a much more severe punishment, and '10' gets you death."

I let out an 'eep'. For me, a moderate smack to the cheek was '10'! I can't fight!

"I need you for bait. If I have you, I can lure Sonic easily into a trap... unless he doesn't care about a human girl like you."

I silently scoffed.

"Sonic let me stay with him overnight. Why would he do that if he didn't care about me?" I asked, trying to buy more time to come up with some type of plan to escape. But, Eggman only smirked again.

"Did it ever occur to you that he only let you stay with him because he felt _sorry _for you?"

My eyes almost popped out of my head. What if that was true? What if Sonic just wanted to make me _feel _better because of what had happened at home? B-but... No! No way! He wouldn't ever do that to me, or to anyone, I'm sure! I've only known him for a day, and I already feel that I know everything there is to know about Sonic! As we spoke last night, Sonic told me that he couldn't swim, and I told him that I could teach him how to swim...

And now... now Sonic doesn't care about me? That's absurd...

...

...

...

... Isn't it? I snapped out of thought when I saw Eggman motioning for another robot to take me back to the jail cell.

"I need a few hours alone now. You will be kept in your cell until I need you again."

When I got back to my cell, I looked out my window again. I did nothing else, just stared out my window for a few hours. After a while, my feet began to hurt, so I sat down on my piece of slate- I mean 'bed'. The only thing that rang out in my mind was what Eggman had told me. Would Sonic really just let me stay here, or would he help? No, he'd help! Even if he didn't... care much about me, from what I've heard, he'd help anybody! And, if I want to escape, I should try to put up some type of a fight, instead of just confusing Eggman with clever lines from plays. Across from my bed on the wall was an air shaft, but I wouldn't be able to reach it, even if I had jumped. Besides that, if I did reach it, the shaft was bolted to the wall. Beside the shaft was a camera. I figured Eggman would be watching me, and I looked uncertainly at the itchy-style ugly green blanket. I had my arm on it, and when I pulled my arm off, I had hives and was red. I smiled.

For once, I was happy to be allergic to something. Sighing, I rubbed my face in the blanket, to trigger a bad allergy, and as soon as I did so, I began to shiver uncontrollably and fell off the bed to the ground. The blanket stayed on the bed, and I continued to shiver. If Eggman let this continue, I might die...

...I hope he sends someone to help me!

--

Narrator's POV:

"Hm? No!" Eggman exclaimed, staring in awe at the monitor that displayed the seizing girl in the prison cell. He pressed a button, and a robot entered the room.

"Get me that girl! Now!" he commanded. The robot turned around and began a journey to the girl. It returned several moments later with the girl, now shaking very violently. She obviously had a very bad allergy to wool, if it were enough to make her fall into anaphylactic shock. Eggman stood up and approached a closet, taking a syringe from a shelf and quickly injecting Tina. It was an anti-histamine, and about 2 seconds after Eggman's treatment, Tina felt her trachea opening again, her heart rate slowing to normal, and her shaking cease.

Eggman had turned away to throw the syringe out, the robot was standing next to him, and the door was open... Tina smiled, stood, and quietly exited the room, continuing down the hall and making a left, breaking into a sprint.

"**WHERE IS THE GIRL?!**"

Tina let out a shriek when she heard Eggman's angry tone, and began to run faster. She took a right, a left, a right, straight, and a left... and ended up in another cell...

But, this cell was open, the camera seemed to be busted, the toilet was gone, and the air shaft was open, and closer to the ground. The cell was clearly very old, or Eggman was too cheap to follow building codes.

--

Tina's POV:

I leaped with all my might, catching the end of the shaft with the tips of my fingers. I pulled myself up and began to crawl through the shaft. It was a surprisingly clean shaft, probably cleaned a lot. But, how? And why? I kept crawling, and found my way to a fork in the shaft. Left or right? I chose right. Making my turn, I continued crawling through the shaft, finally coming to another shaft. It was bolted in, and I looked inside, groaning.

That shaft emptied into my cell.  
I began to crawl backwards until I could turn again and took the left this time. I found another shaft after a while, and I pushed against the shaft with all my might, before deciding to try and turn around and kick my way out. Finally, I kicked the shaft to the ground, and I leapt out of the shaft to the ground below. I smiled, but my smile was shattered when I heard clapping.

"Bravo, girl. But, you forgot one thing: You're an idiot. I was about to try and get you, but I guess I should just wait for you to return to me next time, huh?"  
I was shattered, and I began to shake again, but with fear. He's going to kill me! Sure enough, a robot grabbed my arm, and dragged me into a new room, bounding me to a wall with chains and placing a few wires on my arms and a metal headband with wires around my head. Eggman walked inside the room, and began to type in a computer.

"Tina, say hello to my newer machine, the 'Frightmare Maker'. What it does is reads your deepest fears that have been made a reality, and combines the fear with something or someone that you hold feelings for. After combining the fear and love, a short video is produced, and you will be forced to watch it. It doesn't hurt you physically, but mentally, you'll be destroyed."

I didn't really get everything he said, but the name 'Frightmare Maker' was both cheesy and scary for me. Sure enough, I heard a low buzzing coming from the computer Eggman was typing into, and after a few minutes, the buzzing ceased. On the left and right sides of my head, two small metallic latches came out of the wall, and held my eyes open. A big, flat screen TV lowered in front of me, and I felt nothing but dread. The TV flipped on, and all I saw was static. Eggman must've seen it, too, because he let out a grunt and approached the TV, smacking it on the back a few times, and finally a picture came on screen.

I gulped when I saw the picture.

It was my home... the city I lived in in Utah... And it was in ruins. Skeletons of buildings were all around, and I saw a blue dot in the street of the ruined city.

Hey, I know someone who is blue!

It was... Sonic? What was he doing in Utah? Was he warped there? No wait, Eggman said something about what I fear and what I like... Okay, I get it. Sonic was merely standing in the city, but took off in a sprint. He ran faster, and faster, and faster, and....

_Smack!_

Even Eggman let a low 'ooff' escape his mouth. I would've put a hand to my mouth, if I weren't bound to the wall.

Sonic ran into the wall of a building, and knocked a rather large hole in it. Sonic himself, though, he was unhurt. Completely unharmed! He stood up, brushed himself off, and got ready to run off again, but he stopped, and I heard barking. The barking sounded garbled and just scary, worse than a regular dog. Sonic heard it, too, I think, because he looked back into the hole he had made. I knew immediately what was about to happen. A pack of six dogs, bloody with parts of the skeletons exposed, rushed Sonic. I recognized the dogs to be canine units for the police... and they were all infected. One tackled Sonic to the floor, but Sonic had managed to keep the zombie away. But, he couldn't keep the other dogs at bay! I saw dogs biting his legs, his arms, and one ripping at his face.... Ohh.. no!!! I heard Sonic screaming in pain, and felt tears escaping my eyes, as I tried desperately to fight against the braces that held my eyes open. Eventually, Sonic's screaming ceased, and his struggling stopped, and the dogs feasted. Eventually, the dogs dispersed, and Sonic's unmoving and mangled body remained. Much of his face was torn off... and... his arms and legs were skinned, blood soaked his gloves, and his ribcage and still heart were completely exposed. Suddenly, Sonic's eyes shot open again, and he stood up, limping about, turning his head to see me...? He could _see _me? He began to run to my direction, intent on striking me down....... Just before I fell victim, the TV shut off, and I could feel reality return to me. My eyes snapped shut after the latches lifted off my eyes. I found Eggman in front of me.

"So, do we understand what will happen if we misbehave?"  
My head felt like a bobblehead, I was nodding so much. Eggman sent me back to my cell, and for 3 days, I stayed silent, trying to come up with a better plan of escape.

Every night, I had a nightmare about Sonic becoming infected by that disease, but deep down I always knew it would be impossible. For one thing, Sonic wouldn't be stupid enough to run right into a wall. Running _up _the wall, that's another story. For another thing, Sonic doesn't seem like the type that would investigate something without keeping his guard up, and for another thing, Sonic's much too fast for a dog! I know that Eggman was playing on my fears, and I knew that none of that stuff I saw would actually happen, but I still had the constant fear. The more I thought about my blue friend, the more I began to miss him. After the fourth day, I kept my fork from dinner. Eggman, seeing how "well behaved" I was being, let me use a metal fork for the food I received, instead of just my hands. I decided to keep the fork, and got an idea. I got an idea of Eggman's daily routine. He takes 5 minute bathroom breaks every day at about 2:00. That means he's away from the cameras for a while. When I saw the evil man walk past my cell to the restroom, I sprung into action. I dragged my bed to the air shaft and stood on the bed, using my fork to attempt to unscrew the air shaft. I had thought about my plan, and knew that if Sonic were in my place, he'd do the same thing, despite Eggman's threats. I succeeded in unscrewing the first and second bolt, and heard a toilet flush. Frantically, I pushed the bed back into place, just as Eggman walked past again. I had another minute or so before Eggman would get back to the desk. He travels at little over 1 mile an hour. Shoving the bed back again, I quickly unscrewed the third and fourth screws, taking the duct off and pulling myself into the shaft. I began to crawl quickly, taking many different directions. Finally, I saw cloud cover.... and even though I am afraid of heights, I looked down and saw the red of the airship below me, maybe 3 feet. I quickly unscrewed the next air shaft, and I leaped down, careful not to slip and fall. I could hear alarms blaring still, and I knew Eggman was looking for me. I placed the shaft back on the ship and began crawling on the slick red airship. I continued crawling along until I found another shaft right under me. I unscrewed the shaft and slipped inside. I was in a work room, obviously. All around me were giant engines.  
"Hey, Tina."  
I lit up. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Turning eagerly, I saw just who I wanted to see.  
"Sonic!" I yelled, and couldn't contain myself. I ran over to my friend and wrapped my arms around him, tears leaking from my face.  
"How did you get here?" I asked, sobbing. I felt an arm around me, returning my hug.

"Tails shut the alarms off... Now listen. Let's just get you back to your cell."

My eyes widened, and I looked at the hedgehog. It wasn't Sonic. It was a robot! A robot made to look like him! I tried to break free, but the robot delivered a shock, stunning me, and before I knew it, I was back at my cell. Eggman entered my cell.

"And I thought you were being good... Hmph. Let's take a trip."

I knew immediately what he wanted to do. I was forced to watch another video, only this time, Sonic wasn't killed by the attack. He was on the ground, groaning and trying to stand again, groaning in pure agony. I couldn't help it, I began to cry. Suddenly, Sonic began to seize up, and when his episode stopped, he stood again, coming towards me again... And the video was shut off.

"I was certain you would understand what would happen the first time you tried to escape... but I guess not. If you try to escape again, well... you know what will happen to you, don't you?"  
I nodded again, still crying. But, I had to do something!  
The night was filled with nightmares, and the next morning, a robot entered with my 'breakfast': gruel. I didn't eat it or even stop to touch it. I sprung to my feet holding the tray and chucked it at the robot, seeing sparks and the robot short out. I smiled and began to feel around the robot's metal skin, finding something I could use for a weapon:

A magnet.

Taking the spoon I was also handed, I began to scrape the magnet. Finally, it looked like I did my job. I placed the magnet next to the security camera, and I saw that the red 'on' light had blacked out. My door was open, I had a weapon against robots, and I could try to escape once more. I took a right and ran, knowing vaguley whereI could go... but I would never escape the ship. I knew that. I ran straight and made a left-- and ran right into a robot. The robot gripped me by the arms, and the magnet in my hand was far enough from the robot to avoid damage.

(I think scraping the magnet would depolarize it, maybe causing damage to robots?)

I knew I was going to see Eggman, but we took another turn... and I found myself in a very spacious, empty room. The room was all white, with two grey metal doors with a single square window in the top middle. Altogether, the room was probably at least 100 feet from side to side. The robot dropped me in front of Eggman. He was faced away from me, and I turned to the robot, shoving the magnet in it's face. It shorted out, but I heard Eggman say something...

"You would be happy to know that your blue pet is on my ship."

My heart skipped a beat.

"He's fighting his way to me as we speak."

My heart skipped two beats.

"But, he doesn't know the little surprise I have in store for him this time..."

My heart skipped three beats.

"What do you mean?"

I heard metallic footsteps, and I turned around, seeing a new robot approach. It grasped onto me and I accidently dropped my magnet, then feeling a sharp object pressed to my throat. I couldn't actually see it, but I knew it was probably dangerous. A door exploded violently, and I knew what that meant:

Sonic!

I couldn't see the door myself because I was facing away from it. My eyes rolled up to look at the ceiling, and I saw doors on the ceiling opening, dropping many robots. I could hear Sonic destroying the robots with ease. I was pretty sure he was approaching the robot holding me, too. But, before the robot was destroyed, it turned around, revealing it had me in it's metallic arms. Sonic stopped where he was, and his face wore a look of shock.

Eggman snickered, as another robot dropped behind my blue friend. The robot was aiming a weapon at him.

"It's your choice, Sonic. Give yourself up to the Eggman Empire, or your friend dies."

Sonic's surprised look turned to a smile.

"How about I just take my friend back before you could do a thing?"

Eggman hooted with laughter.

"Go ahead and try."

I knew Eggman had seen and anticipated Sonic's attempt at rescuing me, but I don't think he'd think Sonic would be as fast as he was that particular day. A loud crackle echoed through the spacious room, and I found myself on the other edge of the room, placed on my rear, and observing as a blue blur destroyed the two remaining robots.  
(The crackle means Sonic broke the sound barrier, if you couldn't tell...)

Appearantly, Eggman had never seen Sonic actually make a "Sonic Boom"... He ran back to me while Eggman was still in shock, and picked me up, running in and out of corridors until he found his way outside. I guess Eggman's ship had recently landed, because we were closer to the ground, and I was able to make out a base no more than a mile out in the vast woods. Looking at the sky, I could see why Sonic was so nervous and running faster than usual:

The sun was setting. Sonic eyed a big hill, and ran, leaping and landing on the top of the hill, running again further into the woods until we found our way to a cliff face: the very cliff face I had been when I was kidnapped. Sonic placed me down again, and I could see him transform again. His transformation reminded me of the fear machine Eggman made... when Sonic was a zombie...

"Tina, are you alright?"

His voice was enough to make me break down. I began to cry, and I collapsed to my knees, scared of what happened in the sick videos I was forced to watch. I felt myself being embraced, and felt a massive hand gently holding my head.

Sonic was holding me, and I threw my arms around him, resting my head against his furry chest.

"Shh... it's okay... Shh... what'd he do to you?"

Still crying, I told Sonic about the videos Eggman made me watch, how Eggman hit me, and how Eggman just plain... terrified me. Sonic had long since released me, and after I told him the story, he looked outraged. One of his big hands balled into a fist.

"I'm gonna get him back for that, Tina. I promise."

I sniffled, and wrapped my arms around Sonic again. He held my head to his chest again, stroking my hair. After he stopped stroking my hair, I felt a soft peck on the top of my head, and my heart began to flutter again. I couldn't tell if it was a kiss or the fact that a raindrop had fallen... Clouds move in quick here. Sonic began to rub my head gently and comfortingly again.

"Tina, you know of all people that I wouldn't do something as stupid as what you'd seen in the videos... don't you?"  
I found myself staring Sonic in the eyes, and I nodded, more randrops landing on my head and Sonic's. I stared at Sonic again, and the images of his infection kept rushing back to mind, thereby forcing supressed tears back through my tear ducts again. Every time a tear leaked, Sonic gently wiped it from my face, before finally pulling my head back into his chest again.

"Shh... shh... it's okay..."

I began to calm down a bit, feeling comforted by Sonic. I threw my arms around Sonic, and I felt another pat on my head.

The soft shower we had stopped; only a few raindrops had fallen... and that wasn't a raindrop. I lifted my head and looked at Sonic, his ferocious form masked by brilliant, unchanging green eyes, staring down at me. He was smiling, fangs showing again. I smiled, tears drying on my face. Sonic pulled me a little closer, and gently placed his lips against my forehead.

My heart skipped a beat for the fourth time that day. I could feel his fangs resting against my skin, but the comforting kiss made me feel a lot better than I originally felt. Sonic pulled away, looking into my eyes again. I was stunned by the kiss, but regained myself. I have to do something! Keeping eye contact with Sonic, I gently pushed my lips against Sonic's cheek, not wanting to freak him out. But, he didn't seem to mind my return kiss. In fact, I think he...

Do you think he likes me back?

...

Wait, why am I asking you?

We sat staring at each other, both no doubt confused as to what just happened.

I suddenly realized completely what had just happened, and I began to blush. Did I just... kiss Sonic? Or was that just a dream, where I would wake up in the prison again?

I couldn't wait. I tried thinking something ridiculous.

_Okay, I open my eyes, and Richard Simmons falls out of the sky and starts to do a jig... if this is all a dream._

I opened my eyes, and all I could see was Sonic, now lying on his back, staring up at the sky.

I guess it's not a dream. That means.. I really am free! I smiled, fully able to understand now that all of what has happened is real. I couldn't resist; I crawled to Sonic and gently placed my face against his, my forehead touching his. He was probably taken aback by my action, but I had to tell him. No, not _that! That can wait!!_

I had to tell him something else.

"Sonic..." I whispered, smiling.

"What's up?"

"Sonic, thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Sonic sat up and took my head in his big hands.

"What, do you think I would've just left you there?" Sonic said, joking. I didn't see it was a joke immediately. My eyes looked down, eyeing the ground.

"Tina?"

I never told him that Eggman said he just felt sorry for me. I guess I should do that now.

"Sonic... are we...friends? Or do you just want to make me feel good?"

Sonic gasped, and I could see his eyes grow angry.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, masking irritation.

"Well, Eggman said-"  
His gaze lessened when he heard 'Eggman'.

"That explains it," he said, understanding now why I would ask that, and no longer being angry at me. Phew. Seeing Sonic in that form, with his claws and huge muscles, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. He turned his eyes back to me, smiling.

"I wouldn't do that to you, or to anyone. I promise. Tina, usually it takes me a few days to make a friend with someone. You, though. You and I became friends inside of a night."  
I smiled, putting my hands on Sonic's, still holding my face.

"I'm sleepy," said Sonic, releasing my face and taking the blanket from his quills. He already arranged the pillows... how sweet. He lay back again, and I lay by his side once more.

It felt good to not have go without a blanket. When I was captive, I couldn't use that blanket I was allergic to.

Now, I hoped with all my heart I wouldn't get an allergy to a hedgehog. Please, no.

I closed my eyes, head on my pillow and hand in Sonic's.

Finally, sleep came over me.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Time Passes

Chapter 6

Time Passes

A few days would pass, and my friendship with Sonic grew. We went to shop for clothing for me and a backpack for me to actually hold it. I had 3 tanktops, 3 pairs of shorts, a bikini (top and bottom, thank you very much) and a pair of flip flops. (I felt horrible with Tails buying this stuff, though he didn't really care.) My attitude began to change a little, too. It's um, embarrassing to actually say, but I uhh, began to pick up on Sonic's seemingly daredevil and cool attitude. I was beginning to open up more to Sonic and Tails, but I haven't been able to see Knuckles... I feel ungrateful. He was the first person ("person") I met. I'm still 'me', but I just feel like I'm developing my own daredevilish attitude myself. I was laying on the cliff face (we had made it our own little 'home' for a little bit.) and Sonic approached me. It was daytime.

"Hey, Tina."

I turned my head to see Sonic.

"What's up?" I said, my uhh, "Sonic" showing. Sonic didn't really notice my change in attitude, but he smiled at me.

"Wanna go for a run?"

At first, I didn't understand what he meant. Then, I remembered. It would be only the third time I've ever been taken around by Sonic. In a haze, I nodded, and Sonic picked me up, smiling, and took off. The wind hit my face, feeling very refreshing in the humidity. I turned my head and eyed Sonic's face, his can-do smile and brow positioned like the daredevil he was. I could tell... He loved to run. A lot. It's no wonder why his other form is so muscular. Last night, we were chatting about nonsensical stuff, and I happened to mention how fit Sonic looked to me. He stood up, curled his big arms, and revealed his biceps. All I could say was, wow! Wow! He was huge! Holding his pose, he grinned his toothy grin, and I stood up, and found myself feeling his muscles. He was jacked! (Smile)

Flashing back, I noted we stopped. Sonic was staring out to the ocean in front of him, anxious, nervous, you name the feeling. I got an idea. Looking to my left, I could make out a small changing house. Smiling, I turned to Sonic.

"Sonic, I'll be right back," I said, before turning back to the changing house and leaving a very confused Sonic behind. When I returned, I was in my bathing suit, clothing in my backpack.

"Woah," said Sonic when he could see me. He put a hand on his hip, and put his fingers in his mouth, whistling. I blushed, but was smiling.

It took Sonic a moment to understand what I was intent on having him do.

"Woah, no! No! No way! No, I am NOT getting in that water!" He said, waving his hands frantically.  
I grinned, eyes half shut with a plan.

Moments later, I had Sonic in bare feet, ankle deep in the water.

I began to instruct Sonic on the breast stroke. His first try in deeper water, he sunk! I gasped, took in a deep breath, and dove, swimming down until I could see him and pulling him up to the surface.

Wow, for a hedgehog as seemingly fit as him, he sure could sink like a rock!

After I pulled him to the surface, it took me a little while to convince him to try again. Eventually, I broke him down again. This time, he managed to stay above the surface, and I was a little ways out, waiting for him. Finally, he reached me, and I grabbed ahold of him before he could slip below the surface again. Swimming us both back, I had him repeat the swim for about an hour. I could tell it was irritating him at first, but by the last time he had to swim, I could have sworn I saw a smile! Maybe it was just a polite smile... or the fact that I told him it was the last time he had to try.

Eventually, we began to dry off, making sure there was enough time to return to camp. I changed back to my other clothes, and soon, we took off again. When we returned to camp, I decided to bring up the swimming lesson.

"You did really good in the water, Sonic," I said. It was true. After he got the method down pat, he did great!  
But, Sonic didn't believe me.

"Tina, don't give me that. We both know I'm a bad swimmer."

I gently shoved him.  
"No, I mean it! Sonic, did you come up from the water coughing?"

"No, but-"  
"Did you black out?"

"No-"  
I smiled.

"Then, you're a good swimmer in my book."

Sonic looked up at me, pondering what I had said. It was times like this where I realized how small Sonic was compared to me. I was about 2 feet taller than him, but he was a lot stronger, funnier, and braver than I am. Finally, he smiled.

"Thanks, Tina."

It was still day out, about 4 in the afternoon. The sun sets around 7 or 8, so it's summer.

"Hey, Tina?"

I turned my head and was watching Sonic, waiting for what he wanted to say. He looked a little nervous, or anxious.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked. Sonic's ears drooped a little.

"Uhh... it's still light out. You want to.... go out to dinner?" he asked, somewhat distracted with what he was saying, but I could still sense confidence in his voice.

Wait, Sonic just asked me on a dinner date, didn't he?

...

Did I just start talking about his voice over the fact he just asked me on a dinner date? What's wrong with me?!  
"Okay, Sonic!" I said, happy. No, not happy. I was thrilled! Sonic... well, wait. I wouldn't call it a 'date'. We'll see what happens at dinner.

Sonic picked me up bridle style again and sped off, stopping at a destination after 2 minutes. Wow! It took a long time... for Sonic. He told me we were on another continent, which begs the question: Where was I to begin with? But, I decided not to bug Sonic or delay with my questions. I looked at him, watching as he eyed in another direction.

"Let's try that place," he said, pointing. I turned my head to see what he was pointing at.

It was a place called 'A-1 Diner'. I don't know what the A-1 meant. But, I looked at Sonic, and politely smiled.

"Sure thing."

We entered the doors, and a waitress (human) led us to our seats. And I thought _I _was the only human here... at least I'm not alone. She left us with our menus and a bus boy gave us two glasses of water. I drank a little of it, but couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. What does he like to do other than run? What, other than water, does he have a distaste for? How old is he?! I wanted to know so much about him; my mouth could move, but my voice wouldn't work. I shook off my daze, and began to skim through the menu, though I knew what I wanted.

My favorite dish of all time is the Chicken Caesar Salad. I looked in the salad section, and could see that very name... strike the word "Caesar". It just read "Chicken Salad". I was hoping it was what I thought it was, and not just a plate of chicken with salad dressing on it...

I looked up from my menu at Sonic, to see his menu already shut. He seemed nervous about something again.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just..."  
He looked down at his glass of water.

"...it's bringing memories of earlier today," he said, pointing at his glass of untouched water and smiling. I chuckled a little, too, and Sonic looked eased. That was a pretty funny joke, though. The waitress came back, and we placed our orders. The waitress took our orders, and with them, our menus. I decided to ask Sonic some of my questions.

"Sonic?"  
Originally just staring at the table, he looked up to meet my eyes.

"What do you like to do?" I asked, smiling when I could see a smile creep up on his face, too.

"Running! I love to run!" he said, happy even to just _think _about running. I grinned, and gently placed my hand on his cheek, unknowingly.

"No, silly. I mean, what else do you like?" I asked, suddenly realizing the fact that my hand was on Sonic's cheek. I blushed a bit, and pulled away. Sonic didn't seem to mind.

"Well, I uhh... I like the stars, the sunset, and whooping Egghead!..."  
He stopped talking, almost as if he nearly let something else slip out.

"What about you? What do you like?"

"I like the stars, sunset and sunrise, and history. I like the history of my world... or my country, at least."

Sonic smiled, placing a hand on mine over the table. I looked at his gloved hand on my bare hand, and then my eyes rolled to meet Sonic's. I smiled back.

"How old are you, Sonic?"  
"I'm 15, you?"

"18. And what don't you like, other than water?" I asked. Sonic let out a soft chuckle.

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?"

I smiled, somewhat embarrassed.

"Anyway, I don't really like Eggman much, obviously, and I probably won't like anyone that uhh... messes... with... you," he said, breaking up a bit in his speaking, likely to avoid attention, or to hope that I wouldn't hear him. But, I heard him loud and clear, and I smiled, warmly placing my other hand on his and rubbing a little.

"Thank you," I said, face sincere. How sweet! At least he's really concerned for me. Sonic is a great friend, and as weird as it sounds, I don't care:

He's pretty cute, too.

The waitress returned with our plates. Sonic ordered a bowl of chili and a soda, probably this world's version of 'coke', the same thing that I had. The chicken salad was exactly what I thought it was, the Chicken Caesar Salad.

We began to eat, and Sonic started to ask me some stuff.

"What's your favorite color, Tina?"

I smiled, swallowing some of the food before speaking.

"I like the color pink. And you?"  
Sonic smiled.

"Blue, the same color as my hair."

We kept talking about some unimportant stuff, but nothing of real interest, on my part at least. Everything Sonic said was really interesting, how he fought Eggman for so long, how Eggman could be either very easy to defeat, or exceedingly difficult, and even how he met Tails. Finally, we left, but I felt horrible. Sonic had paid the bill, and I felt bad that I didn't think of transferring my money or at least making some. Sonic said it was no big deal, but I still felt bad. So, we left the diner, and 2 minutes later, we were at camp again, just in time to watch the sun set. I began to feel homesick. I missed my world. I didn't miss the Cintatron Syndrome, but I missed my country, Dave, and I especially missed one particular novel I left behind: The Cay

The Cay was a fiction novel about a boy stranded on a Cay with a big black man named Timothy. The boy's name was Phillip, but Timothy first started calling him '`d young bass' (Young Boss) to taunt his racism, because the novel was set in times of discrimination. Phillip goes blind, and has to rely on Timothy for a while before he learns how to fish, hunt, and survive on the cay. As time wears on, Timothy and Phillip become friends.

Eventually, Timothy begins to call Phillip 'Phil-eep', a mispronunciation, but kind! A storm hits the blind boy and black man, and Timothy is killed by the storm, protecting Phillip. For several more months, Phillip has to live alone, after burying his friend, and hunting on his own. He is rescued, and is no longer a racist young boy, and his blindness is cured with laser surgery, though he says he needs glasses. The last line in the novel goes something like "I just want to go back to that cay one of these days, stand in front of Timothy's grave, and say: '`dis be dat outrageous cay, eh, Timothy?'"

The novel is great, and I especially treasured it because Dave got it for me on my 18th birthday.

I miss him still, but I don't always feel bad anymore about leaving the novel behind. When I went to visit Dave that horrid day, I left the novel at home, unaware of the breakout of the disease. Had I known at the time, I may have taken the novel with me.

I could feel tears ready to escape my eyes, but I managed to suppress the tears. I had never been able to hold back tears before.

Perhaps that was Sonic's influence, too?

The sun was still partially above the horizon, and I turned my head to Sonic. He'd been staring at me the whole time, smiling warmly.

My heart was bursting, the homesickness cured by warmth and friendship. I wrapped my arms around Sonic, happy to have someone who cared about me again. He felt very tense.

For a second, I was worried Sonic wouldn't like my sudden hug, but I was way wrong! He hugged me back, and I could feel his body loosen up. I was riding on cloud nine. The sun went down, and Sonic transformed again in my arms. We held each other for a few minutes, and eventually, I set up our pillows, and we lay down, no longer embarrassed or disturbed by having to share our sleeping space.

We're good friends, but it's not what you think!

"Hey, Tina."

"Sonic?"

"Tails wants us to stop by tomorrow to get something."  
"Okay," I responded. I knew exactly what Tails wanted to give me:

He transferred my money to this world's money. It was a good thing I withdrew my life savings! I closed my eyes, scooting a little closer to Sonic.

The next morning, I woke up and could see Sonic standing by the cliff face. I stood up, but just as I tried to approach Sonic, he turned to face me. Wow, he's got great hearing, too. I smiled politely, sitting next to him.

"Good morning," I said, watching the sun rise. The horizon around the sun was dyed pink, orange, yellow, and red, and looked like something out of a painting.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sonic, watching the horizon as well. He was still in his big, scary form, but in a few minutes the sun would be up, and he'd be himself again.  
"Good, I slept fine. How about you?"

Sonic stretched.

"Pretty good, except I woke up," he said. I chuckled softly at his joke. Then, Sonic's body began to glow a brilliant gold light, and he began to shrink a little, becoming skinnier, and... normal, for lack of better words. The light receded, and Sonic was himself again. I smiled, knowing what the transformation meant:  
It was officially morning.

Sonic stretched after he returned to normal. We looked back out toward the horizon, and watched the sun rise a little more, before Sonic made a sound and turned his head to me. I looked at him, and could see him rubbing his neck anxiously.

"Uh, Tina?"

"Yes?"  
"Do you.... uhh... do you mind telling me a little bit about that 'Dave' guy you spoke about earlier?"

Dave, Cintatron... both memories rushed back to me, and with them, sadness washed over me. My eyes watered over, but no tears came out, and I could see Sonic's eyes melt into worry, his face turn into one of sadness and regret.

"No, no! Don't cry. I... you don't have to answer that-"  
I shook my head.

"I want to answer. If I tell you a little bit about that disease and Dave... I.... it'll do wonders for me."

Sonic still looked upset, but I took a breath.

"Dave.... I knew him since I was 14. Before Dave, I actually had no real friends. Everyone at home would think I was a baby, a chicken because I wouldn't talk to a lot of people and I was sensitive. I was- no, scratch that, I still am very shy. Then, when I was a Freshmen in my High School and Dave was a Junior, he saw me being annoyed by a bunch of Seniors. He approached the Seniors and spoke to them. I couldn't hear them through the door of my locker combined with the chatter of other kids. The Seniors dispersed without a fist thrown that day, and Dave helped me out of my locker. We've been friends ever since...."

Sonic took my hand and began to rub it comfortingly. I missed Dave, but we were never what you would call 'Boyfriend' and 'Girlfriend'. We were just really good friends.... I guess, in a way, I've made Sonic my new 'Dave'.

"Do you know what the last words I said to him were?"

Sonic was silent. I turned to face him, tears watering in my eyes and escaping, as well.

"'You.... you jerk' were the last words I said to him... and now I can't take it back," I said, breaking into a sob.

Sonic placed his hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't bring my head up to look at him. I felt too ashamed.

"I'm sure he would understand. You didn't mean it!" said Sonic, almost as if he knew I didn't mean what I said. I kept on crying, but not as bad. Sonic picked me up (I still felt a little surprised that someone smaller than me could pick me up.) and ran off, my tears rapidly drying and flying off my face through the speed. We arrived at a familiar house in literally, a heartbeat. When we arrived, Sonic tapped me on my shoulder after setting me down on my rear, and when I turned to face him, he embraced me, and when he pulled away, he gently wiped my face with a tissue. I don't know exactly where he had found the tissue, but he got me to stop crying. Before I could even thank him, he began to walk toward the door of the house, only turning to beckon me. I stood up, brushed myself off, and rapidly approached Sonic. He knocked on the door, and a few moments later, Tails answered.

"Hi, guys!" he said, happy to see us. We were welcomed in.

"Tina, how have you been feeling?" asked Tails. He was asking more about when I was kidnaped. I smiled. He told me he was eight years old, and he built so many robots, so many planes! He's a very bright fox, and he told me he had an IQ of over 200!

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking," I said, feeling much better than when I was crying.

"Tails, do you have something for Tina?" asked Sonic. He nodded, walked into another room, and returned with a bag that held my new life savings.

"I don't really know who any of the people on your money were, Tina, but I was able to transfer it. Here!"  
I smiled, opened the bag, and found my money. It was similar to American currency, but there was no picture in the middle, just a number depicting the value, and the money seemed just like 'play money'. But, I had a whole bag of it, and I looked at Tails again.

"What can I do to thank you, Tails?"

Tails shut his eyes and smiled at me, pleased that I was happy.

"I'll save that favor for another day," he said, and I smiled my thank you once again.

End of Chapter 6

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! Truth be told, I didn't want to write all that much! I promise I'll be more up to date!**


	8. At Play

1Chapter 7

At Play

We stayed at Tails' for a very long time, and left at about 2 in the afternoon. Sonic once again picked me up, and we took off again. But, we weren't heading back to camp. No, this time, we were headed somewhere else. When we stopped, Sonic had us in a vast plain. He placed me on my feet, and I turned, opening the bag of money I held. The dinner must have costed about 25 dollars, and without warning, I gave Sonic 35 dollars- that's the original price plus interest. He wouldn't accept my money, though.

"Tina, keep it. Why are you paying me?" he asked, chuckling.

"Because I owe you from when we went to the diner, silly!" I said, trying once again to get him to take the money, but again, he refused.  
"No, I don't want your money. Just keep it, okay?" he said, still chuckling a little bit. I smiled mischievously. If trying

to convince him to take the money didn't work, then I was just going to have to _force _him to take it! Sonic had turned away from me, his first mistake. I tackled him to the ground.  
"Wooah, hey!-"

At first, he seemed suprised that I would do such a thing, thinking that I was attacking him, probably. But, when he saw the joking and playful smile on my face, he began to laugh, too.

"So that's how you want it, huh?" he said, returning my mischievous smile with his own. He squirmed around as I held him down, and then finally slipped out of my grip, only to land on top of me, and hold _my arms _down this time. I laughed. What had begun as an ill fated attempt to get the hedgehog to take some money had turned into a game, a wrestling match of sorts! I squirmed and struggled around, and slipped out of Sonic's grip. This time, I shoved him off and tackled him again, holding him down.

"You could've just taken the offer, but now you will take it whether you want to or not!" I said, holding the money in front of his face and laughing. Sonic was laughing, too, both of us having a great time. Sonic finally opened his eyes.

"Never!" Sonic yelled, laughing. The next thing I knew, he was holding me down again. I squirmed to the side, and we both ended up rolling away, coming to a stop side by side, both laughing and out of breath from our little fight.

Sonic turned his head to look at me, on my knees fixing my tank top and blushing madly. My... My shirt fell down a little bit during our fight. Sonic turned away quickly, no doubt blushing as well.  
We were both quiet, and I fixed my shirt, tapping Sonic's shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head, cautiously at first for my privacy, but then normally when he saw I was alright.

"Are you going to take the money?" I asked, smiling and holding up the money again. Sonic smiled.

"Not a chance!" he said, and he tackled me to the ground before I could even react. He had me down by the arms.

"No, today _you _are going to _keep _that money!" said Sonic, smiling after his sentence. I giggled, I laughed, and I rolled, sending us both down a slight slope. We rolled over each other all the way to the bottom, and came to rest in a nicer part of that field. I stood up, and so did Sonic. Of course, for me... the second I stood up...

"Yeek!"

I fell forward, dizzy. Sonic tried to help me, but he fell forward as he approached. When I picked my face off the ground, I could see how close our faces were. He picked his head up, and his nose brushed against mine. He pulled away fast, though, and frankly I didn't really want him to pull away. He always seems so jumpy around me.

I could see Sonic looking up at the sky, and I knew that it may have been getting late. Wow, we had been fooling around for a longer time than I thought! For a few minutes, we both sat around to stop being dizzy, and then took off. When we arrived at our camp again, Sonic looked up at the sky.

Again, he was in his other form.

This time, though, his shoulders slumped, and he was looking down at the ground, letting out a sigh. '

I paused; something was wrong. He looked sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He shook his head in sadness.

"I hate looking like this. I'm a monster."  
I stood up and walked to Sonic's side, embracing him.

"No, you are not. You are not a monster, Sonic. You're a strong, kind, caring friend. Who cares what you look like?"

He returned my hug, and I could feel him straightening out. He's easy to help, easy to like, and easy to be friends with, huh?

"Tina, what do you think I look like? Be honest."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off. Something pounded me in the back of the head, and I blacked out. I don't remember anything beyond that, except for where I woke up...

Eggman...

End of Chapter 7


	9. Deja Vu

1Chapter 8

Deja Vu

I woke up in front of Eggman again... again. He had been watching me, and smiled his sinister smile when I opened my eyes. My head was pounding.

"Welcome back," said Eggman. I glared at him. He began to hoot with laughter.

"Why, someone seems to be upset," said Eggman.  
"I'd be upset too if I weighed 300 pounds," I said, my voice seething with anger. I could see Eggman give me a look. He tried to punch me, but my arm flew up and blocked his fist. I kept leering at him.  
"That's starting to get old," I said. He brought his arm away slowly, and eyed me up and down again.

"I guess Sonic's having an influence on you, huh?"

"Why would you care? Let me go, Egghead, or I'm going to just find my own way out."

He grabbed my throat and pulled my face close.

"I hope you realise what will happen if you do try to escape?"

"I get forced to watch some stupid horror movie. I know."  
"Stupid?"  
I smirked, much like Sonic. I guess he does influence me.

"I know it's all fake. Sonic wouldn't be that stupid, so don't even try."

Eggman finally stopped staring at me, and turned away.

"Take her to a cell."  
The robot that was holding me obliged, and I found myself in an unfamiliar cell. My head was pounding, and I felt the back of my head. Wet blood matted my hair, and I could feel a rather large cut. It was wide, not too deep. I was just relieved that my skull wasn't cracked. It could have been a lot worse. I began to wonder. How long have I been away from Sonic? It felt like no more than an hour or so, but I still felt like I missed him. I can't be away from friends for very long. I began to look around. My cell had the toilet, bed, sink, and window. This time, no ventilation duct. I had no way out, other than my door. And the door was locked, of course!

I felt trapped again. But still I remained positive. My door opened, and the robot came in with the ugly sheets again. While it set the sheets down, I ran out of the room. I ran through corridors, trying desperatly to find that ramshackle cell I had seen during my first kidnapping. I couldn't find it. I ran all around, hearing alarms blaring behind me. I smiled. I wasn't in an airship. This time, I was in a base. That's why I didn't feel motion and I couldn't find the cell.

I kept running, but still could not find my way out. Eventually, I felt something pinch me in my neck. I instinctivley put a hand to my neck, and turned, feeling dizzy and nauseated. In front of me (because I turned) was a robot holding a gun up to me. My legs buckled, and I collapsed to the ground, wondering why Eggman wanted me so bad. After all of that, I just blacked out.

Eventually, I woke up again. I was in my cell, and my head was pounding. My neck didn't hurt that much. I got off my itchy, smelly bed and turned to face a wall. A note was written on a piece of paper on the wall.

"You have me at about 3. Don't get me to 10."

I sighed, and ripped the note off the wall, crumbled it up, and threw it outside. My door opened shortly afterward, and a robot dragged me into Eggman's workshop/computer room. He appeared to be building a big robot. I mean, really, really big. At least three times _his _size, and he's pretty big both tall and wide. He turned away from his work, seeing me, and approached.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

I just glared at him. He was unmoved, just eyeing me back.

"Don't get me to 10," he warned.

"I read your stupid note," I grumbled.

"I want you to do me a favor."  
"No."  
He leered. "Now you have me at 4."

I didn't care.

"All I want you to do is stand over there."  
He pointed to his left, to a normal piece of flooring. But, there's nothing normal about this place. I walked to the spot he wanted me to go to, and a light surrounded me, rising from my feet to my head. Then, the light vanished. I looked myself over. I looked no different, I felt no different. What on... Mobius! That's the name. What on Mobius happened? (Smiles). Eggman snickered.

"Good."  
"What was that all about?" I asked, speaking normally to Egghead for the first time... ever? Yep.

Eggman just shook his head.

"It's nothing, it just scans your body."  
I sure hope that he meant he scanned what he um, sees. You know, clothes? I only nodded, scowling at the man.

"What else do you want?" I asked, though I didn't _really _want to know. He approached me.

"I want you to answer a few questions."

I didn't make eye contact with him.

"Why do you know Sonic?"  
"Because he's my friend."  
"Boyfriend?"  
My heart skipped. It's got to stop doing that!  
"No! No!"  
Eggman smirked.

"Your mouth says 'no-no', but your blush says 'yes-yes'."

"We aren't 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend!'" I said. "Why did you want to know that, anyway?"

He smiled.

"If Sonic cares about you, I don't think he'll want to fight an android of you, will he?"

I froze.  
"H-he...."  
"He wouldn't. He'll surrender."

I smiled.  
"Unless he sees me!"

Eggman returned my smile with one of his own.

"Which is the exact reason why he _won't _see you. I'm keeping you with me when he fights the android."

With that, he sent the robot to take me back to my cell. I was shattered. I had to figure out _something!_ When the robot got ready to leave, I tapped it. It responded, and turned to face me.

"Excuse me? Can you please get me a new pillow? This one has a bloodstain," I said, holding the pillow up and pointing at the blood. The robot beeped, took the pillow, and turned about. As it walked out, I silently (or as silent as I could be) slid out of the room. I was about to do something pretty dangerous. I knew the direction to Eggman's main computer. (He works on everything in his computer room, for some reason.) I slid inside the door, and Eggman was facing away from me working on his computer. I hid behind the big robot from before (it still didn't look finished. A bunch of panels were open.) and was waiting for Eggman to get off his computer, or until the alarm sounded and he'd hopefully walk out again. And, of course, the alarm sounded about a minute later. Eggman yelled a few commands into his intercom, and stormed passed through the door without so much as _glancing _at me. Now's my chance! When he left the room, I ran to the computer, and saw various files on a desktop.

"Let's see... Kill the hedgehog, Project Shadow...?, Death to Sonic, Project Gris?"

My last name....? Okay, I double clicked the file and saw a picture of my body with a lot of blueprints and formulas. I looked at the big keyboard before me, and I could see the word 'delete' on a button. I pressed the button, but all it did was delete a few letters of the blueprints... Who was I kidding? If I delete this entire project, Eggman would probably use a backup or something! I read over some of the blueprints.

"="20L"Tan(45O/A,Facial Features...I.D.#4253255"

I deleted the words 'Facial Features' from the I.D, and looked at the preview again. The face looked very different now! The "skin" was gone, and all you could see was the metallic face. I clicked 'save', and closed the window, leaving the computer like it was before I approached. I slipped out of the room again, and found my way back to my cell, just pushing a button, opening the door to my cell, walking in, and letting the door automatically close again. I sat on my bed casually, just as Eggman ran past. As I said before, he walks at little over one mile an hour, but he runs at about three. He gradually backed up and looked in the cell at me, and I was acting bored. He opened the cell door and grabbed me by the throat.

"Where did you go?" he asked through clenched teeth, slowly releasing his grip on my throat.

"What do you mean?" I coughed. He threw a hand at my face.

"My alarms went off! YOU ESCAPED!" He screamed. I was staying as calm as possible.

"Did you ever think of a false alarm?" I asked.

He stopped his fuming, and turned to a robot, still shaking with anger. When he turned back, he shoved a piece of paper into my chest.

"7/10."

-

A few more days passed, and I stayed quiet a bit. Finally, Eggman was at my cell, and he grabbed my arm and dragged me into a room. The room was empty, except for a big sheet of glass, probably one-way, with my 'android' at the bottom, and Sonic across from it. Sonic was staring at the robot strangely, but he was smirking. Squinting, I was just able to read his lips.

"That's pathedic, Eggman," was what he was saying. With that, he rushed into the android, and started attacking. The thing blew up easily. But, Eggman wasn't going down without a fight, I guess. He took a remote out and hit the button on it. Eggman hit another button, and a hovercraft of some sort lifted him into the air and out of the base. In front of us, just above the window was a TV screen with a countdown starting from :30! A bomb... NO! I began to knock on the window, and Sonic finally heard. He was busy looking around at the timers all down to :15 now... When he saw me, he curled up into a ball and broke through the glass. Without saying a word, he picked me up and ran. I don't know how much time was left, but the bomb had gone off the second we got outside of the base. After that, we just kept going. We passed by the original camp site, and Sonic finally stopped in an open plain.

(Little did I know at that time, but the plain we were in would later become my house.) We stopped, and Sonic placed me on the ground.

"Are you okay, Tina?" he asked, catching his breath. I was fine.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm okay."  
I turned to face Sonic, and he was... what.. the?

His eyes... they were glassy, watery. Was he about to cry?

"Sonic? What's wrong?" I asked, worrying.

He blinked, and tears fell down his cheeks...

Sonic! He's... he's crying...?  
"Why are you crying?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and patting his back.

"I...I'm worried about you, Tina. That's all."

I pulled his head away a little to look into his eyes. The day turned to night, and Sonic was in his other body again. The tears were rolling down his cheeks still. Am I influencing Sonic?

"Sonic... why were you worried about me?"

He wiped the tears from his face, and we stared at each other for a little while. Eventually, I pulled him close for another hug again and I... I pressed my lips against Sonic's... no! Too soon?! But, he didn't move back or anything. He didn't tense up. In fact, he loosened up a bit. The kiss was incredible, and I could feel his fangs against my lips.

We kept kissing for another few minutes... Wow! When we finished, we faced each other.

"Sonic..." I said, blushing.

He was staring at me, in a daze about what happened.

"Um, where... where is... the backpack and stuff!" I said, trying to change the subject. Sonic seemed unsure of himself, too, and he stared back at me, answering.

"Yeah, uh, it was... I took it to Tails. Let's see him tomorrow," he said, staring at me, his eyes not watering anymore. I smiled.  
I was certain I liked him.

Did he like me back?

Again, why am I asking you?

Sonic stood up. He approached a bush and took two pillows out of the leaves, along with the blanket.

He's a hedgehog, I guess hiding some stuff is instinct. He came back to see me, and set the bed. We both lay down and I turned to my side. Sonic had his arms behind his head, and he was smiling. I gently kissed him on the cheek, catching his attention. He turned his head to my direction, and looked at me with eyes that I could read. His eyes, they said "You're beautiful".

...

...Okay, I made that part up. He did look at me with pleading eyes, eyes that told me he was worried about something. I don't know what he was worried about, but he smiled his kind smile, and gently used his arm to pull me a little closer. My head lay on Sonic's big arm, and _my _arm was spread across his muscular chest.

I'm in love...

...

...but...

Dave...

End of Chapter 8


	10. Defense

1Chapter 9

Defense

I woke up the next day seeing the morning sunrise. Sonic lay on the ground, a brown paper bag next to him, and two drinks next to the bag. Why does he always beat me awake? Dave... If I ever stayed the night at his house, I could wake up at noon and still have an extra four hours before _he _woke up! Dave slept like a rock. A strong, mustachioed rock. Sonic's as strong as a rock, but he wakes very early!

I got up and brushed myself off, sitting down next to Sonic.

"Good morning," yawned Sonic. I smiled.  
"Good morrow."

He looked at me, his green eyes full of confusion.

"What?"  
"Good morning, Sonic." I said, trying to see if he'd know that I said "morrow". He eyed me suspiciously, but blinked, and smiled.

"I got us some bagels and two orange juices," he said, pointing to the bag.  
"How much did it cost?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested. Sonic shrugged.

"Not much, maybe 20 dollars."  
I hugged Sonic, and he returned it.

"Thank you so much, Sonic."

He smiled.

"...for buying food?"  
I shook my head.

"No! For everything you've done for me. Thank you."

Sonic smiled, opening the bag and handing me a plain bagel. I don't care what type it was. All I cared about was the fact that I have to repay Sonic about fifty dollars.

We ate, and shortly after that Sonic picked me up and we sped down the street. It took no more than a second. I think I was closer to Tails' house. Sonic placed me on the ground, and we knocked on Tails' door. A few seconds passed, and he answered. His fur was matted with oil and dirt. I guess he was working on something. Speaking of dirt, I need to shower when we leave. I guess I can ask Sonic to take me to a lake or something. I DO have soap in my bag!

"Hi guys! Tina, how are you feeling?" asked Tails, his usual, happy self.

"Sonic? Can I talk to you in the other room?" asked Tails. Sonic nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Tails and Sonic walked into another room, and I could see both of them talking, but I obviously couldn't make out what either of them were saying. Tails was making motions with his hands, and Sonic was shaking his head, and his hands, too. They both were yelling, but their voices are muffled. I gave up trying to hear what they were saying, but I was sure of one thing:  
It sure didn't seem to be anything positive.

Finally, Tails groaned and nodded, mouthing inaudible words and holding up one finger. Finally, both of my friends walked back into the room I was in, and Tails had my backpack in hand. Both Sonic and Tails seemed sad and reluctant.

I just didn't know why... and I doubt they would tell me. Anyway, Tails gave me my backpack, and we all talked for a while. I didn't try to ask what they were talking about, because I don't want to seem nosy. Interestingly, Tails told Sonic and I that he was working on a new project, but he couldn't let either of us see it. I guess it was very, very important. Another thing that I found interesting about the conversation was that it rotated mainly around how badly Eggman wanted me. I didn't say anything, but after we left... I hadn't forgotten.

"Excuse me, Sonic?" I asked. Sonic turned his head and looked up at me.

"What's up?"  
"Could you please.... take me to a pond? I need to bathe," I said, blushing for having to ask something like that of Sonic. I get embarrassed asking to use a bathroom, so finding a place to bathe was a difficult thing to ask. Sonic didn't mind.

"Sure thing! I know just the place!"

He picked me up and ran in a random direction. We ended up at a very large lake, and it was devoid of life. I opened the backpack, took my bar of soap, and a towel. Sonic had long since looked away and was sitting behind a bush. I slipped off my shoes and socks, and stepped into my pair of flip flops. (I don't like the way the muddy bottom of a lake feels under my bare feet. It's just gross.) With that, I undressed, and slipped into the cool water. It felt great to get clean again. I quickly washed up, not wanting to keep Sonic waiting, and I grabbed my towel, my wet hair gathering behind my head, waved from the water. I quickly dried myself, and got dressed even faster than that. My hair was still damp, and I sat next to Sonic behind the bushes. Sonic turned his head and looked at me.

"Feeling better?" he asked, smiling.

"Much, thanks so much, Sonic."

Sonic smiled and hugged me.

I stared Sonic in the eyes.

"Sonic? are we..."  
"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" I whispered, wondering if it was too soon, or wondering if I had spoken too loud.

Sonic didn't let me say another word. He just pressed his lips against mine. My heart was fluttering again. After our kiss, he nodded, smiling happily. I pressed my forehead against his, and our noses touched. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and Sonic picked me up and ran. I didn't know where he was going, but we stopped in a town.  
"Wanna get anything?" asked Sonic, looking at me. I turned my head to face him, and nodded. Why not? I knew I'd only need one thing.

"I'm going to look for something to use to defend myself if Eggman tries to kidnap me for a third time."

Sonic nodded.

"That's a great idea."

So, we looked around, passing stores here and there and trying to find something that I might be able to use. As we walked passed a store, fifteen minutes into our search, I happened to look into a sales window. Bingo!

"Sonic! Look!" I pointed at the product in the window. It was a very large hammer, red and yellow. Maybe a mallet. It was on display in the sales window, and on a card below it was it's name and price.

"Piko-Piko Hammer

$175

Must go!"

I walked inside, and Sonic followed. I spoke to the clerk, and he took the Piko-Piko hammer from the display and handed it to me so I could see how heavy it was.

Surprisingly, it was very large, but not very heavy.  
"Ma'am? Can I see you in the other room?" asked the salesman. I looked at him, but nodded. Sure! Why not? Would he try anything... weird if I was holding a large hammer? He told Sonic to wait outside, and Sonic did, but he didn't seem to like that idea. He was waiting right outside of the door, waiting for some signs of a struggle. My nerves eased up a bit when the man closed the door but didn't lock it. So, he turned to me, and I was holding the hammer with both hands.

"Okay, Ma'am. Let me explain to you why I took you in here. That hammer has a secret... ability with it. By that, I mean... Well, if you wanted to put that away... do you think you could hide it from view?"

I looked at the large hammer, then back at the salesman.

"No, no way!" I said, smiling. The salesman smiled, too.

"Let me show you something... but you have to keep everything that I'm about to teach you a secret... are you still planning on buying this hammer?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now first..."  
...Well, I can't tell you how I hide my hammer! It's a secret! I didn't know that this hammer of mine would become a trademark with me... I CAN, however, tell you how powerful this hammer was. I just can't tell you where I put it. This relatively light hammer packs a really powerful punch. The salesman let me hit a wall with this hammer, and the wall was connected to some kind of instrument. I hit the wall, and the instrument measured how powerful the strike was. The number hit 395/410! I could actually feel how strong the strike was, too!

About ten or fifteen minutes passed, and we walked out of the room. Sonic was sitting on the ground next to the door, probably relieved when he didn't hear the door lock.

I walked to the counter, and the salesman rung up the Piko-Piko Hammer. I paid him the money, and put the hammer away.  
Obviously, Sonic was surprised.

"Woah! How'd you do that?" he asked, looking around to see where I put my hammer.

I only smiled.

"I can't tell you that," I said, still smiling.

Sonic stared at me, curious, and then smiled, too. He turned away.

"Let's go get a bite," he said, seeing that it was starting to get a little late. But, the sun was still up... so why worry? We decided on the A-1 Diner again, considering we were right in front of it when Sonic suggested we go out to eat. Again, we were seated, and received our menus. Sonic again ordered chili, and I just ordered the Caesar Salad again. As we waited for our orders, Sonic seemed very uneasy.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" I asked.

He gulped.

"Me and Tails were talking before. Remember?"

I nodded.

"You both seemed mad..." I inquired.

"Yeah. Listen... Tails wanted to.... he wants to get Eggman off your back."

I smiled.

"So do I!" I said, but Sonic shook his head.

"You don't understand. The only way to absolutely keep Eggman from interrupting between you and me is to change the way you look... and change your name as well."

My smile vanished.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Sonic sighed.

"He's working on a machine... to change your physical appearance."

My heart stopped.

"I...."

Sonic interrupted me.

"I convinced Tails to lay off for a while."

My heart started beating again.

"But, Tina. If it happens again, I may have to side with Tails. It's too dangerous, and the last thing I want is for you to get hurt."  
I quivered a little.

"Tina?"  
"I....I...."  
"It's all up to you. If it happens again, will you do what we think is right? Or do you want to keep running the risk of kidnaping?"

"I...um....um..."  
Finally, I snapped out of my trance. The last thing Sonic would ever to do me was hurt me, I knew that. I had to trust his judgement.

"Okay," I whispered, frightened.

Sonic reached over and pulled my head a little closer, placing his forehead against mine.

"It's not going to happen if he doesn't take you again. It's alright, Tina."

Sonic kept his forehead against mine for another minute or two... and then placed his hand on mine as he pulled away. Then, we got our food, and ate in silence. What would it do? What would I become? A blonde? Short hair? Younger, like a child? Old, like a grandmother? An animal, like Sonic? I don't think Sonic could have been less descriptive if he tried... but I can't blame him. I can't blame anybody except Eggman. So, we finished our food, and Sonic tried to pay again... but I cut him off. Today, I was going to pay.

"No, Tina," Sonic said, a smiling creeping onto his face.

"Yes, Sonic," I said, smiling, too.

"Tina, do we have to get into this again?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Tina-"  
"Sonic, you paid last time, I owe you this time!" I said, trying to look like paying 27 dollars was a serious matter, but my big smile gave it away. Sonic laughed, and tried to pay again.

"Do you want me to get the hammer out?" I asked. Sonic laughed again and put his hands in the air.

"Okay, I give! I give!" said Sonic, smiling. I giggled, and ended up paying the bill.

After we left the diner, Sonic took me back to the plain we camped, and we lay down as the sun set. Sonic was in his beastly form, and he was lying next to me, eyes closed, and I was sure he was asleep. As he turned away from me, I placed 35 dollars in his hair, and shut my eyes.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

_I had so much FUN writing this chapter!!! Tina has the Piko-Piko hammer? Who do you know that uses a piko-piko hammer? Is there a connection?? WHY AM I ASKING YOU!?!?_


	11. Waking

1Chapter 10

Waking

Sometimes, when I'm asleep or when my eyes are closed, I feel like I'm falling or flying or rushing to a side. I fell asleep, and dreamt about Eggman taking me... Taking me... again. Eggman... he just gets me so mad now.

I woke up, and my true horrors realized, I was again in a prison cell. I was thinking of using my hammer to get out of the cell... but I decided that I'd only use it if Eggman was threatening my life. A robot was waiting outside of my cell, and without saying a word, it grabbed my wrist, opened the cell door, and began to half drag, half lead me to Eggman. He was staring at a giant robot in his workshop. When he heard my entrance, he only nodded.

"Do you like my latest creation?" he asked.

"Wow, it's bigger than you," I said, my voice seething with anger.

He ignored this remark, and continued nodding at his creation.

"I didn't really like what you did to my android of you..." he said.

"I didn't really like the fact that you've taken such an interest in me!" I yelled, beginning to wish I could gather the courage to take out my Piko-Piko Hammer. Still, I couldn't get up the courage.

Hey, _you _try to take out a big hammer when there's a giant, heavily armed robot staring you in the face!

"No matter. I won't threaten you with what will happen if you get me to 10. That's already happened."  
I didn't really understand.

"I'm going to kill you. But, I'm working right now, and blood splatter... you know, it's messy, I'd have to get a maid-bot in here to clean, and my maid-bots talk to much," explained Eggman.  
"They talk too much like a certain pin head I know," I said, pointing at Eggman.

Eggman leered at me.

"How do you plan to kill me? I deserve to know."  
Eggman snickered.

"You deserve nothing."

I got mad at Eggman... and grew increasingly angry. Without thinking, I took my Piko-Piko Hammer out. Eggman was not looking at me...

So, I smacked him in the back of the head, and ran out of the room.

I ran all around, and tripped on an uprooted tile in my way. The result? I fell... directly on top of my Piko-Piko Hammer.

To make matters worse, I heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and an alarm blaring... also, I could hear the faint but approaching sounds of a robot... and it sounded big...

I was quickly found by Eggman... and shortly afterward, I was standing on a large block of ice with a rope tied around my neck, courtesy of Eggman.

He was going to hang me... worse off, Eggman made me stand on the large block of ice barefoot. My feet were freezing, but he said that the body heat would melt the ice faster, and I'd be hanged.

We were both in the room where Sonic had first found me...

The block of ice started out about 4 foot thick. I lost all feeling and couldn't wiggle my toes... and Sonic wasn't anywhere to be found... I feel terrible, always needing saving from him.

But, as I thought hopeless thoughts, a door burst open, and Sonic was standing in front of us one second later.

The block of ice that kept me from death was now about 3 and a half feet thick.

Eggman turned and saw Sonic.  
"Ah, Sonic. Just who I was waiting to see."  
"Let her go!" He demanded, but all Eggman did was laugh.

"If you defeat my new robot, you can take her back. Egg Striker! Activate!"

The robot's big eyes lit up with a white light.

It looked around and locked onto Sonic. Pointing it's machine gun arm at the hedgehog, it opened fire. But, Sonic was too fast. He simply ran until the robot's machine gun began to smoke. The gun stopped firing (and hurting my ears), apparently needing to cool down from the attack. It held up it's right arm, and a rocket flew out of it's arm. Sonic stepped out of the way... and the rocket followed. As Sonic ran around, Eggman explained the rocket was hedgehog-seeking. Sonic ran past me by mistake, and the rocket rushed by. The heat melted the ice a little further...

I believe I only had about 2 and a half feet of ice left at that time. The rope around my neck was starting to tighten up on my neck... but I could still breathe... and I was still okay. Sonic grew angry, and turned to run directly at the robot. He leaped over it's head, and the missile followed... but it was lower. The robot held an arm up and the missile exploded on the robot's arm. The arm fell off, but the robot was otherwise unharmed. Sonic was still behind the machine, and it turned and swept the ground with it's rocket launching arm, smacking at Sonic and sending him careening across the floor. After it smacked Sonic, it fired a rocket at him.

No!!!

With my hands behind my back, I took my Piko-Piko Hammer out and spun on the ice, throwing the hammer and knocking the missile to a side. My hammer hit the floor, and Eggman was leering at me.

I had to stand on my toes to keep from choking.

Sonic quickly got to his feet and curled into a blue ball-- something I'd never seen him do before. He propelled himself into the exposed area where the machine gun arm used to be.

He bounced off harmlessly, and turned to see me, choking. Faster than I'd ever seen him move before, he lifted me off the block of ice and at the same time, snapped the rope that could have killed me. With that, he placed me on the floor next to my hammer. I picked up my hammer and hid it, prepared to strike once again.

The robot fired another rocket, then another, and another... all three homing in on Sonic.

He ran around, and seemed to suddenly come up with an idea. He turned to the robot and ran, jumping in front of the robot. The missile found it's way into the robot's other arm, and another hit it in the same spot. The first explosion didn't seem to faze the robot, but the second (which hit the now exposed inside of the rocket arm) caused a few sparks to fly. Sonic, while running, had his head turned to face the robot.

"Oh, I get it!" He said, smirking. The last rocket was following him, and he turned, hitting the opposite side with the missile. After that, the robot fell to it's knees, and it's totaled torso opened, revealing a timer. The timer was at 0:10 seconds... Sonic saw that, but the timer didn't start yet. He turned to Eggman, who was now hiding behind a thick glass wall... probably bomb proof. A speaker above us came alive.

"I WILL get your friend back, Sonic... and I will kill the both of you. Until then..."  
He held up a small hand held device and clicked a button. The timer started to count down.

Sonic, without saying a word, picked me up and sped out of the base just as a bomb began to explode. We got out of the base quickly.

Soon, Sonic had placed me down, staring at me with tears ready to spring from his eyes.

I knew immediately why he... he wasn't sad... No, he was more frightened for me than scared.

"Sonic..." I began, but he turned away.

"We're going to have to see Tails," he said, his voice obviously quivering with fear.

I remembered what he told me...

But, it sure beats being kidnaped...

I knelt next to Sonic, and placed one arm around him, and he turned and kissed me...

One final time.

He sighed, stopping crying.

"You ready?" he asked. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ready."

He picked me up, and we took off, on our way to Tails' house.

End of Chapter 10

_UH OH! What's going to happen to Tina?!!?_


	12. A New IdentityA New Start

1Chapter 11

A New Identity/A New Start

Sonic took me to Tails' house and explained to him what had happened. Because of that base, I lost myself... Tails let out a gasp when he heard the news, and looked at me.

"Tina, is that true?"  
I sighed, and nodded.

Tails looked around sadly, and nodded.

"Okay... alright. Tina? Follow me." he said, voice completely empty of emotion.

I followed him into another room and saw a large capsule like device. It had two automatic slide-closed doors, and a computer next to it. Tails approached the computer and typed a few words into the computer. The doors opened slowly, and Sonic was standing next to me, eyeing the machine...

I sighed, and smiled reassuringly at Sonic.

"Tina, before you enter the machine, I want you to think of a new name to go by... okay?"

I nodded, and thought for a few minutes. It's difficult, trying to think of your own new name on such short notice... So, a few minutes later, I had a name.

"Okay, I have one."  
"What is it?"  
I shook my head.

"I don't want to say until this is all done, okay?" I said. Tails nodded. He pointed to the machine.  
"Please step into the capsule, Tina."

I turned to Sonic, smiling reassuringly again. He returned my smile.

"Tails knows what he's doing. You'll be just fine, Tina."

I turned to the machine and walked to the open doors.  
"Are you carrying anything, Tina?" asked Tails, stopping me before I entered. I nodded, and took my Piko-Piko Hammer out. Tails instructed me to place it inside next to me. I was standing inside of the machine, and the hammer sat next to me. The doors shut. Looking above me, what looked like a light bulb brightened and shot light down, surrounding me, and then I felt weird. I felt my skin tingling, my body contracting, my bones... ew, shifting!

Narrator's POV:  
And as quickly as it had started, the machine's episode had ceased. The doors began to slowly open, and "Tina" came out of the machine again, but she was not Tina. She was a pink hedgehog, with green eyes and a reddish-pink dress. She wore reddish-pink boots with a white stripe down the middles of each boot. Her fur was pink, except for her arms, the color of flesh. Her muzzle was the color of flesh, too, and she wore a red headband on her pink hair.

She was smaller, slightly smaller than Sonic, but a little taller than her hammer.

Tina's POV:  
I looked at Sonic, and then at Tails. They... I giggled, a younger voice than mine... They were making funny googly eyes at me...

Okay, they were wide eyed. I had my hammer next to me, and I took note that the hammer was nearly my size!  
"Wh...wha...?" I uttered, in my younger voice.

"Tina...." Tails said, holding a mirror out for me. I looked in my reflection, and...

Wow! What a pretty girl! (Giggles) I only smiled at my reflection.

"You... you like it?" asked Tails, obviously surprised. I nodded. "Wow, Tina! Just wow!" said Sonic, whistling like when he saw me in my bathing suit.

I blushed... but then again, can he see it?

"Tails, I sound younger..." I said. Tails nodded.

"Your new body is 12 years old."  
I was surprised, but I don't care!

"So, Tina?" asked Sonic.

"What's your name?" asked Tails.

I smiled.

"My name is Amy," I said, and continued. "My name is Amy Rose!"

--

But, not everything was great. To avoid confusion from Eggman, Sonic and I had to keep our relationship under wraps. But, to amuse both of us, I like to wrap him up in big hugs and start acting my age: like a 12 year old girl who has a crush on someone older than her. Sonic, of course, had to resist every time.

But, I know he likes me as much as I like him. I spent the rest of my money on a new house. Here, houses were not expensive at all. And Tails was right all along. Eggman went after me eventually when he found out I was Sonic's friend... but I don't care! My Piko-Piko Hammer stays with me all the time...

I also remember, that one night after I bought my house, Sonic and I were sitting under the stars. I was looking up with binoculars that Tails had made for me, and I just happened to pass by one particularly bright, yellow star.

A yellow star!

The constellation I was looking at was the constellation Taurus. I saw a particularly bright star, yellow, and it had a cloud around it...

But... a cloud? A nebulae...

...The sun.... and the oort cloud? The oort cloud is made of the remnants of the sun's nebulae... The star was yellow... The binoculars I was holding had a zooming ability... A zoom that would put the Hubble Space Telescope up for a run. I zoomed, and as I did so, the star became more than just a yellow point of light. I could see many small dots by the star... planets! I counted nine...

There's no more doubt. It's the Sun! I zoomed even closer, and made out colors of the planets, then I zoomed even closer than that, on my world... or my old world. I could see the blue planet, it's moon, then the continents, and lights from cities...

I heard soft laughter from Sonic.

"The star you're looking at is called 'Sol'. It's one of the closest stars to us," he said.

"Sonic... That star... I'm sure of it. It's my... my... the sun!"

Sonic was silent. I put down the binoculars, and we lay back. I placed my head on Sonic's chest...

Only this time, it wasn't an accident.

Now that I told you, you have to promise not to tell _anyone else, _okay Silver?

The End!!

(I'm referring to the reader as Silver. I even gave _you _a part!)

Don't worry! There will be an Epilogue!


End file.
